When Ino gets Mad
by Saqee-chan
Summary: "Dasar rusa bulat. rusa bulat. rusa bulat." / "Dan yang paling hebat akan kuubah semua foto akunku dengan yang lebih seksi" / "Aku minta maaf, Ino" / "Aku sibuk." / AU. RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**When Ino gets Mad © Saqee-chan**

* * *

"Ino, bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit? Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Nara Shikamaru, satu-satunya ahli waris dari peternakan rusa terbesar di Jepang sedang meneliti setiap perkembangan peternakannya. Matanya berpindah dari satu dokumen ke dokumen lain secara bergantian. Tangannya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya dengan sebuah pulpen yang sesekali membuat coretan di dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Oh, jadi setumpuk kertas-kertas pekerjaan itu lebih penting dariku? Begitu?" Yamanaka Ino, bisa dibilang adalah calon istri Shikamaru. Ia bosan. Ia bosan terus menerus diacuhkan oleh calon suaminya itu. Dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi kekasihnya langsung ke ruang kerjanya. Tapi Shikamaru akan tetap menjadi Shikamaru. Lelaki cuek, tidak peka, yang selalu menganggap setiap wanita merepotkan. Menjadi calon istrinya adalah salah satu takdir yang tidak bisa dibilang keberuntungan tapi tidak juga masuk kriteria kesialan.

Shikamaru itu adalah teman kecilnya. Orang tua mereka juga sudah berencana menjodohkan Ino dan Shikamaru di kemudian hari. Tapi orang tuanya tidak menyangka bahwa kedua putra-putrinya itu tersebut malah sudah pacaran sebelum mereka benar-benar menjodohkannya. Jadi, Ino dan Shikamaru tidak terlalu kaget saat umur mereka menginjak angka 19 tahun, dan orang tua mereka mengatakan kalau mereka akan dijodohkan. Shikamaru saat itu hanya menguap malas, lalu lelaki bodoh ini dengan santainya berkata 'Aku setuju. Atur saja tanggal pernikahannya.' Dan Ino hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

Oke, Shikamaru tidak benar-benar bodoh. Apakah laki-laki dengan IQ 200 itu termasuk bodoh? Ayahnya, Nara Shikaku adalah seorang pemimpin peternakan rusa terbesar di Jepang, tepatnya di prefektur Nara. Dia tidak mungkin menyerahkan tanggung jawab sebesar itu kepada pemuda berumur awal 20 tahun tanpa pertimbangan yang matang. Buktinya Shikamaru saat ini sudah mulai membantu ayahnya mengurus peternakan. Masih dalam pengawasan Shikaku memang, tetapi Shikamaru telah menunjukkan pekerjaan yang baik pada ayahnya.

Maka dari itu, Shikamaru harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di ruang kerjanya meneliti beberapa dokumen atau berjalan-jalan di peternakan rusa. Itu yang membuat Ino merasa diacuhkan. Shikamaru hanya punya waktu luang yang sedikit sekali. Ia libur bekerja pada hari Minggu, tapi biasanya digunakannya untuk bersantai dan tidur. Mereka bisa kencan mungkin satu kali dalam sebulan, frekuensinya bisa naik jika Ino menyeret Shikamaru dari kasurnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar. Tentunya dengan bantuan calon mertuanya, Yoshino-_baasan_.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Shikamaru mendongak sedikit untuk melirik Ino yang saat ini duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Ino seenaknya menempatkan dirinya di sana sejak pertama kali tiba. Kakinya yang jenjang bertumpu satu sama lain dan tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Matanya tajam menatap Shikamaru. Ino kelihatan agak sebal. Jadi, sejak pertama kali tiba Ino sudah merengek padanya agar sementara meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan jalan-jalan keluar. Tapi Shikamaru hanya mengacuhkannya. Dan Ino terus menerus mengulang kalimat 'Ayo jalan-jalan' atau 'Shika, aku bosan. Bisakah kita keluar sebentar?' dan itu membuat Shikamaru agak kesal.

"Jangan beralasan, Shika. Aku tau kau itu lelaki paling tidak peka sedunia. Tapi, bisakah kita jalan-jalan berdua selama beberapa jam saja?" Yang benar saja, dalam satu bulan ini Ino terus-terusan mengalah karena Shikamaru terus saja membatalkan janji kencan mereka. Alasannya sama.

"Aku sibuk."

"Tsk! Kau. Kepala nanas. Menyebalkan. Tidak peka. Bodoh. Aku benci padamu!" Dan percakapan menjengkelkan ini berakhir dengan Ino yang mengumpat dan bantingan pintu yang menandakan Ino menyerah.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Jujur ia lelah. Lelah karena semua pekerjaan merepotkan ini. Lelah dengan tuntutan pekerjaan yang datang tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan jadwalnya. Lelah dengan ocehan Ino setiap kali dia menelepon untuk membatalkan janji. Ia lelah dengan semuanya. Daripada bekerja di kantor dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya, Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk tidur di rumah atau bersantai memandang awan. Tapi ia akan mengecewakan ayahnya, itu berarti ia mengecewakan keluarga Nara.

"Ino . . ." Shikamaru menggumam.

Ia tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan. Tapi dia bertunangan dengan wanita paling merepotkan sedunia. Dan merepotkannya lagi dia merindukan gadis merepotkan itu.

Haah. . . merepotkan sekali.

.

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

"Dasar rusa bulat! Rusa bulat! Rusa bulat!"

Ino terus berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal. Matanya memicing tajam, dengan bibirnya yang merah mengutuk Shikamaru berulang kali. Ia sengaja memisahkan nama Shikamaru menjadi 'shika', yang berarti rusa dan 'maru' yang bisa diartikan bulatan.

Sejak keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru diiringi bantingan pintu dan pandangan kaget para karyawan peternakan rusa, hatinya panas. Sepanas matahari yang terik menerangi kepalanya saat ini. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung. Kenapa tidak sekalian hujan meteor saja?

Mukanya semakin masam saja saat ia mulai sadar bahwa Shikamaru tidak berusaha dan tidak ada keinginan untuk mengejarnya. Jenius yang kadang-kadang bodoh itu memang benar-benar sangat amat menyebalkan. Sikap cuek, tidak peka, pemalas, dan tidak mau repotnya itu sudah sampai tahap akut. Seperti penyakit kutukan yang semakin lama semakin sulit hilang. Belum lagi perlakuannya yang tidak bisa dibilang romantis, Ino saja bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali Shikamaru pernah memeluknya. Jadi, jangan harap ada adegan yang lebih jauh dari itu.

"Awas saja! Tidak akan ada makan siang gratis untuk besok dan seterusnya!"

Sekilas senyumnya terkesan licik dan penuh kepuasan. Garis lengkung bibirnya tidak simetris, matanya menyipit puas karena telah menemukan cara untuk menghukum kekasihnnya. Membuat wajahnya yang cantik kini terlihat agak menyebalkan. Sebentar saja kemudian raut wajahnya berubah lagi. Matanya kembali bersinar, seperti mendapatkan pencerahan. Namun senyumnya kini makin lebar.

"Tidak ada telepon alarm di pagi hari. Biar saja dia bergelung dengan bantal gulingnya sampai siang dan terlambat bekerja."

"Tidak akan kubalas pesan singkatnya."

"Akan ku-blokir facebooknya."

"Dan yang paling hebat, akan kuganti semua foto profil di semua akunku dengan yang lebih seksi. "

"Hahahaha. Dia pasti akan protes dan mengomel seperti biasanya." Ino tertawa licik, terdengar seperti suara nenek sihir di cerita dongeng. Ino tahu betul jika Shika-nya paling tidak suka mendapati Ino menggunakan pakaian yang terlalu terbuka. Dia pasti akan mulai mengomentari gaya pakaiannya. Mengatakan kalau 'Atasan ini terlalu terbuka' atau 'Kau memamerkan hampir seluruh kakimu!' dengan nada menggurui. Kemudian dia akan memaksa Ino menggunakan jaketnya atau menyuruh Ino untuk mengganti kembali pakaiannya.

Aneh.

Bukannya setiap laki-laki senang melihat wanita dengan pakaian yang seperti itu?

Sepertinya pengecualian untuk Shikamaru.

Ino meneruskan langkahnya. Kali ini lebih ringan. Panas di hatinya sudah mulai mencair. Ia puas dengan semua rencana yang sejak tadi ia gumamkan. Ino mencatat dengan baik di otaknya, apa saja yang akan ia kerjakan setelah sampai rumah nanti. Senyumnya merekah, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang manis. Ia mengerjapkan mata _aquamarine_nya beberapa kali . Kulitnya putih, dan kelihatan bersinar di bawah sinar matahari. Sebenarnya tanpa pakaian yang terbuka pun Ino sudah menjadi objek pandang yang menarik.

"Shikamaru, aku **saaaangat** menyayangimu!" ucap Ino, cukup untuk didengar dirinya sendiri. Kemudian senyum licik itu muncul kembali.

.

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

"Akh."

Kakinya tidak sengaja terantuk meja makan. Ia terlalu terburu-buru sampai tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Cepat-cepat menyimpulkan dasi yang sejak tadi masih menggantung bebas di lehernya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang kosong. Bahkan kancing kemejanya ada yang belum terpasang dengan benar. Ia meraba kantong celananya, menepuk dahinya lalu beranjak dari kursi untuk secepatnya mengambil ponsel hitam yang tertinggal di kamar. Setelah menemukannya ia kembali duduk di kursi makan. Dan menatap sekilas dua orang di hadapannya.

Ayah dan Ibunya menatapnya heran.

Nara Shikaku dan Nara Yoshino, pasangan suami-istri ini bukannya tidak tahu kalau anak laki-laki semata wayang mereka pemalas dan susah bangun pagi. Tapi tidak biasanya Shikamaru bangun sesiang ini, bertindak ceroboh, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang kentara jelas. Shikamaru semalam pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Entah apa yang menyebabkan anak mereka yang lebih suka cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah untuk segera tidur, memilih lembur.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Shikamaru menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat. Ia meneguk segelas air putih yang telah tersedia di samping mangkuk sarapannya sebelum bangkit dan berpamitan kepada orang tuanya. Sampai di depan pintu, Shikamaru berlutut untuk memasang tali sepatunya. Saat tiba-tiba ibunya—yang entah kenapa punya tabiat yang mirip Ino—menginstruksi kegiatannya.

"Jangan terlalu sibuk. Ino selalu mencarimu ke rumah akhir-akhir ini. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Shikamaru menyelesaikan simpulan pada kedua sepatunya, kemudian menjawab, "Kami baik-baik saja, Bu." Ia berdiri siap untuk meraih gagang pintu.

"Mungkin Ayah bisa menyuruh karyawan lain untuk mengurus setengah dari pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengurusnya, lagipula sedikit lagi selesai,"jawab Shikamaru seraya memutar gagang pintu dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya khawatir.

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

Keterlambatan Shikamaru hari ini 70% disebabkan karena Ino tidak melakukan 'telepon selamat pagi' yang selama ini selalu berhasil membangunkan Shikamaru dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sisa 30% nya lagi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia memang lembur semalam, targetnya ia bisa menyelesaikan perkerjaan yang menumpuk untuk satu minggu ke depan. Ia paling sulit bangun pagi, kalau bukan karena telepon dari Ino yang berdering terus-menerus jika diacuhkan, ia selalu gagal bangun pagi. Dan kesalahan yang lain, ia tidak menghidupkan alarm. Ia terlalu bergantung pada Ino.

Shikamaru membutuhkan Ino.

.

.

Ada yang aneh.

Ini sudah lewat dari pukul 12 siang. Seharusnya Ino sudah sampai dan membawakannya makan siang. Dua kotak bento, untuknya dan dirinya sendiri. Ino memang tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Tapi rasa masakannya tidak buruk. Walau kadang bentuk onigirinya aneh. Agak kotak tapi bulat gembung dengan ujung lancip. Tapi hanya makan siang dengan cara seperti ini yang membuat Shikamaru makan dengan lahap.

Namun Ino belum kelihatan kaki jenjangnya sampai saat ini. Padahal Shikamaru sudah sangat lapar. Hanya saja dia malas untuk sekedar memesan makanan. Ia tidak suka jika harus makan sendirian. Makanya Shikamaru tidak pernah protes dengan kedatangan Ino saat makan siang. Ino selalu memaksa Shikamaru untuk makan. Ino harus menyeret Shikamaru untuk sekedar memindahkan bokongnya dari kursi kerja ke sofa di pojok ruangan itu, yang dipakai untuk menerima tamu. Hanya untuk sekedar makan siang. Biasanya kegiatan makan ini diselingi dengan obrolan ringan tentang pekerjaan mereka dan hal-hal lain.

Ino bekerja sebagai perawat di salah satu rumah sakit di prefektur yang sama dengan bangunan tempat Shikamaru bekerja. _Shift_nya dimulai dari pukul 7 pagi sampai pukul 5 sore. Dengan jam makan siang yang dia pakai hanya untuk menemani Shikamaru makan siang. Ia juga libur pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Sedangkan jam kerja Shikamaru dimulai dari pukul 7 pagi sampai pukul 9 malam. Ino punya lebih banyak waktu luang daripada Shikamaru. Itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa kadang-kadang ia bisa berada di ruangan Shikamaru dari pukul 8 malam hingga pukul 9 malam demi menunggu Shikamaru selesai bekerja dan ikut makan malam di rumah kekasihnya itu. Katanya, ia terlalu mencintai masakan calon ibu mertuanya itu.

Tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, akhirnya Shikamaru menelepon Ino. Shikamaru menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga sebelah kiri sedangkan sebelah tangannya membolak-balik tumpukan satu eksemplar kertas di hadapannya. Namun hingga nada tunggunya selesai, Ino belum juga menjawab panggilannya. Beberapa kali Shikamaru mencoba menelepon kembali, hasilnya nihil. Ino tetap saja tidak mau menjawab panggilannya.

Menyerah, Shikamaru meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Demi memenuhi panggilan darurat perutnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar sekedar mencari makanan yang dapat mengganjal perutnya untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Sepertinya malam ini ia memutuskan untuk lembur lagi.

.

•®•

.

* * *

_Rumah Sakit, prefektur Nara, pukul 12.50_

* * *

_._

"Hey, _Barbie._ Bisakah kau angkat panggilan itu? Atau matikan saja jika kau tidak mau menerimanya! Kau benar-benar membuatku hafal dengan nada deringmu yang berisik itu!" sungut seorang wanita dengan rambut sewarna permen karet itu, menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel berwarna _baby blue _di atas meja.

"Ah, aku sedang kesal dengan si 'nanas merepotkan' itu. Biarkan saja. Biar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan." Ino kembali menyeruput _orange juice_nya. Mengabaikan dering ponselnya yang menampilkan nama 'Shikamaru _calling_' berkali-kali. Dan mengacuhkan teguran Sakura untuk mematikan ponselnya.

"Setidaknya gunakan mode _silent_. Benda itu terus-menerus mengeluarkan bunyi berisik sejak kita sampai di sini. Sepuluh kali—

"Tepatnya sebelas kali dengan yang tadi," sela Ino cepat.

"—ya! dan kau mengacuhkan semua panggilannya. Masukkan benda ini ke dalam tasmu. Atau aku yang memasukkannya ke dalam jusku," ancam Sakura yang mengaduk-aduk _strawberry juice_nya yang sejak tadi belum disentuhnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit. Menikmati jam makan siang dengan memesan jus dan sekotak takoyaki. Biasanya saat jam makan siang tiba, Ino langsung pergi ke tempat kerja Shikamaru dan baru kembali setelah jam makan siang usai. Tapi hari ini dia tidak pergi, dan menyeret Sakura untuk menemaninya makan di kantin rumah sakit.

"Oke, oke _pinky. _Akan kumasukkan ke dalam tasku." Ino mengambil ponselnya kemudian memasukkannya sebelum benda itu berdering lagi , dan Sakura benar-benar akan menceburkan ponselnya ke dalam segelas jus _strawberry._

Beberapa detik setelah ponsel itu dimasukkan, benda itu kembali berdering. Namun suaranya lebih pelan dan samar-samar. Panggilan ke dua belas, yang bisa Ino tebak adalah dari Shikamaru juga.

"Oke, aku tidak begitu mengerti masalahmu, _Barbie. _Tapi bukannya sebelum ini kau tidak pernah protes dengan kesibukkan Shikamaru?"

"Ya. Dan aku sudah sampai pada titik lelah. Dia benar-benar sibuk. Bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar meneleponku."

"Jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan?"

.

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Shikamaru yang sedang mengakses internet di sebuah café di dekat kantornya, mendesis. Ia baru saja mengecek akun facebook Ino untuk memantau status terbarunya. Mungkin saja berhubungan dengan sikapnya hari ini. Tapi yang ia dapati malah profil Ino yang tidak bisa diakses. Dan foto profilnya yang err. . . menggoda. Foto profil itu kemarin menampilkan wajah Ino dengan rambut pirang tergerai indah yang memakai bando berbentuk telinga kucing, namun sekarang fotonya berubah menjadi Ino dengan rambut yang digelung ke atas, menyisakan untaian keriting menggunakan bikini berwarna kuning dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah kamera.

Ino punya kulit yang putih, dan sekarang setiap jengkal kulit kakinya terekspos jelas. Bentuk tubuhnya bisa dikatakan pujaan setiap wanita. Kakinya jenjang, memiliki pinggang yang ramping, dan beberapa bagian pentingnya punya ukuran yang cukup _big size. _Bikini kuning yang dipakai membuat kulitnya semakin cerah, bagian atas bikininya mengekspos cukup banyak kulitnya. Bahkan para lelaki pun akan rela berlutut untuk sekedar menjadi kekasihnya.

Shikamaru menghabiskan _cappucino_nya, lalu menutup laptop hitamnya dan bergegas pergi dari café tersebut. Ia harus menemui Ino. Namun sebelum itu, ia akan menyelesaikan setengah eksemplar dokumen lagi yang harus diteliti. Setelah setengah eksemplar tersebut selesai, ia akan bebas untuk urusan pekerjaan selama seminggu penuh.

Ini semua demi Ino.

Gadis cantik yang cerewet, manja, dan merepotkan itu, kekasihnya. Ino dan Shikamaru sudah pernah bertengkar sebelumnya, tapi Shikamaru selalu tahu cara untuk meredam amarahnya. Ino memang manja, tapi dia satu-satunya wanita yang bisa mengerti Shikamaru. Ia memang cerewet, tapi dia satu-satunya wanita yang bisa seenaknya memerintah Shikamaru selain ibunya. Ia sangat merepotkan, semua keinginannya harus dituruti. Walaupun sampai saat ini Ino belum pernah meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Tapi Shikamaru mau tidak mau harus mengakui kalau Ino adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, mata birunya bulat berbinar, hidungnya mancung, dengan bibir merah sewarna _cherry. _Lehernya putih jenjang, rambut pirangnya panjang dan lembut jika disentuh. Tubuhnya indah seperti yang ia akui tadi, kulitnya putih bersih dan memiliki proporsi yang pas dengan beberapa bagian yang sangat menggoda.

Diam-diam Shikamaru paling mencintai sikap manjanya. Apalagi saat merengek, Ino akan mem_pout_kan bibirnya, lalu matanya yang biru tanpa kontak lens itu akan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Namun di saat-saat tertentu Ino selalu saja dapat membuat Shikamaru nyaman dan merasa diperhatikan. Bagaimanapun juga Shikamaru tidak akan melepaskan Ino begitu saja.

.

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

Ino baru saja pulang dari supermarket saat ia melihat Shikamaru bersandar di dinding rumahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini?" serang Ino begitu tiba persis di depan rumahnya.

Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menghampiri Ino yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Ino memakai _t-shirt _bergambar doraemon yang sedikit kebesaran—benar-benar kekanakan, dan celana berbahan katun sepanjang lutut. Shikamaru masih memakai kemeja kerjanya. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia langsung melesat ke rumah Ino dengan berkendara, tentunya.

"Tidak ada." Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Yasudah! Pergi saja sana!" Ino membentak Shikamaru dengan matanya yang memicing tajam. Ino bersiap-siap untuk memasuki rumahnya saat tangan Shikamaru menghalangi Ino menyentuh _handle _pintu.

"Apa lagi, Shika? Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu. Kau kan **sangat sibuk**!" Ino melakukan penekanan pada kata 'sangat sibuk' lalu menepis tangan Shikamaru yang menghalanginya.

"Kau marah?"

'Tsk! Yang benar saja pertanyaan laki-laki bodoh ini,' gumam Ino dalam hati. Ino memutar matanya bosan, lalu saat Shikamaru sedang menunggu jawabannya Ino buru-buru membuka pintu, masuk ke dalamnya dan segera menguncinya.

Shikamaru kaget. Sejak kapan gerakan Ino jadi secepat itu? Shikamaru tidak jadi mengetuk pintu rumah Ino saat jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan setengah jam sebelum tengah malam. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar bertamu. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membicarakannya esok hari. Ia pun memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Ino.

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

"Ino."

Gadis yang namanya dipanggil itu pun menoleh, ia baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian perawatnya dengan dress tanpa lengan yang jatuh 2 sentimeter di atas lutut. Shikamaru sengaja datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Ino di ruang kerjanya. Shikamaru sengaja datang saat berakhirnya _shift _Ino. Jadi Ino tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolaknya.

Shikamaru saat ini tidak menggunakan kemeja formalnya seperti biasa, membuat Ino sedikit heran mendapati kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja ada di ruangannya dan para perawat lain. Kaus berwarna putih dengan _black jeans _membuat penampilannya berbeda dari biasanya. Ah, dia begitu tampan hari ini. Wajahnya tidak sesuntuk biasanya saat Ino mengajaknya untuk makan siang.

"Bisa kita pergi sebentar?"

Ino merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakan Shikamaru.

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

Alih-alih mengajak Ino ke restoran, café, taman yang indah, atau tempat romantis lainnya. Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya di depan peternakan rusa. Peternakan rusa yang dikelola turun temurun oleh keluarganya. Ino pun mengrenyit heran. Ia memang belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda di sebelahnya, yang sudah turun dari mobil dan kemudian membukakan pintu untuknya. Jarang sekali Shika-nya memperlakukannya semanis ini.

Mereka sampai di tengah-tengah taman yang dipenuhi banyak rusa. Sejak turun dari mobil, Ino mengekor di belakang Shikamaru yang tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Lalu Shikamaru menghampiri sebuah kursi panjang di sebelah pohon yang paling besar di peternakan ini. Shikamaru mengisyaratkan Ino untuk duduk di sebelahnya dengan menarik tangan Ino pelan, yang kemudian dituruti Ino. Ino belum berbicara sejak di rumah sakit. Jadi Shikamaru memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Ino hanya menoleh menatap manik mata pemuda di sebelahnya. Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu aku terlalu sibuk kemarin. Tapi sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku sudah berusaha untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu. Agar selama seminggu ini aku bebas dari pekerjaan. Maaf jika aku terkesan mengacuhkanmu. Kau tahu bahwa aku bukan pria yang romantis, Ino."

Ino hanya mendengarkan setiap perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya, ia tahu pemuda itu masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu dari matanya yang bergerak-gerak mencari tahu ekspresi wajah Ino.

"Aku harus menunjukkan perkembangan di perternakan ini, agar _Otou-san_ menyerahkan perternakan ini padaku. Dan secepatnya—

Shikamaru terlihat meneguk ludahnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum kembali melanjutkan,

"—secepatnya kita bisa menikah." Dan akhirnya dia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Grep_

Shikamaru membelalakkan mata hitamnya. Ino tiba-tiba memeluknya setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan. Setelah itu terdengar sesegukan nafas Ino samar-samar. Shikamaru segera menjauhkan tubuh Ino darinya untuk melihat kekasihnya. Benar saja, Ino menangis. Bibir merahnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, dengan aliran air yang menganak sungai dari ujung matanya. Shikamaru mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sepanjang aliran air mata di wajah Ino.

"Kau tidak senang, ya?" Shikamaru berbicara dengan nada lembut yang disertai senyuman di wajahnya. Ia memandang wajah Ino lekat-lekat. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak Ino yang terbuka.

"Aku senang sekali, bodoh," jawab Ino yang kemudian memeluk Shikamaru sekali lagi.

Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Ino, mencoba untuk menghentikan sesegukannya. Shikamaru senang sekali, Ino sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Gadis keras kepala yang menggemaskan. Ia sangat menyayangi Ino, dan ia tahu bahwa Ino juga sangat menyayanginya. Ia tidak mungkin melepaskan Ino begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

"Aku tahu, Shika." Tangis Ino sudah berhenti, tapi ia belum juga melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru yang hangat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shikamaru.

"Ayo lepaskan pelukanmu,"perintah Shikamaru. Ino tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Membuat Shikamaru pegal juga dijadikan sandaran oleh gadis cantik ini.

"Eungg~ kau hangat, Shika." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. Ia sangat menyukai saat-saat Shikamaru memeluknya. Lagipula ia sudah lama tidak bermanja-manja pada Shikamaru.

"Tapi kita harus pulang, hari semakin gelap. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di rumahku saja?" tawar Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah lapar."

"Ino."

"Ya?"

"Jangan acuhkan aku lagi."

Ino tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya. Menggecup bibir pemuda itu singkat, yang membuat Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya untuk kedua kali. "Tidak lagi, Shika."

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan.

"_Okaeri_."

Yoshino segera menyambut kedatangan anaknya dan calon menantunya yang cantik itu.

"Ino, sudah lama kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami." Ia memeluk menantunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku juga sudah rindu masakan buatan, _Baa-san_."

"Ayo bantu aku menyiapkan meja makan," ajak Yoshino pada Ino. Yang langsung disambut Ino dengan senang hati.

.

.

Semua pun berkumpul saat makanan sudah siap. Ayah dan Ibu Shikamaru, Shikamaru, dan Ino yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Ittadakimasu," ucap mereka hampir bersamaan. Dan mulai menyantap makanan di hadapannya dengan tenang.

Seperti keluarga sesungguhnya. Ino terlihat senang sekali dapat memakan makanan favoritnya lagi—masakan buatan Ibu Shikamaru—yang menurutnya sangat enak. Shikamaru pun mencubit ujung hidung Ino, karena sejak tadi mengambil satu persatu lauk yang ada di mangkuknya untuk dipindahkan di mangkuknya sendiri. Membuat Ino mengaduh dan kedua orang tuanya tertawa geli.

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

Semuanya sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Setelah mengantar Ino pulang, Shikamaru membuka laptopnya untuk mengakses internet. Dan kembali membuka profil facebook Ino yang telah dapat diakses, yang ternyata foto profilnya sudah berubah menjadi foto dirinya yang sedang tidur di meja kerjanya. Ia heran bagaimana dan kapan Ino mendapatkan foto tersebut. Lalu perhatiannya beralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar.

**From : Barbie**

_Selamat tidur, Shika. Mimpikan aku ya~_

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan membaca pesan dari kekasihnya tersebut. Lalu membalasnya dengan cepat.

* * *

•®•

* * *

.

**From : Lovely deer**

_Kau sudah mengganti fotomu, Ino? Dari mana kau mendapatkan fotoku?_

_Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka akhir-akhir ini. Cuacanya sedang buruk. Mimpi indah_

Ino tersenyum lebar saat membaca balasan dari Shikamaru. Ia tahu Shikamaru melarangnya untuk menggunakan pakaian yang terbuka bukan tanpa alasan. Shikamaru menghawatirkan kesehatannya. Shikamaru adalah temannya sejak kecil, ia tahu kalau Ino alergi dingin—selain itu agar Ino tidak mengekspos tubuhnya ke orang lain. Maka dari itu Shikamaru selalu mengingatkan Ino untuk memakai baju hangat jika keluar rumah. Dan selalu menyiapkan jaket di dalam mobilnya jika Ino lupa membawanya. Shikamaru peduli padanya.

**Shikamaru menyayanginya.**

Ino memutuskan untuk segera tidur setelah mengirim pesan singkat ini. Ia menekan tombol _send _dan merapikan selimutnya untuk menyamankan diri, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

**To : Lovely deer**

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya._

_Aku mencintaimu, Shika_

**OWARI**

* * *

•_®•_

* * *

_Tanjoubi omedetou, Shikamaru-nii & Ino-nee_

_Semoga kalian dipersatukan sama Om Masashi yaaa~ T.T_

_._

_Saya mau berterima kasih. terima kasih. terima kasih. terima kasih yang banyak buat yang sudah baca cerita ini. _

_Apalagi yang review. __^^9_

_Jujur saya author yang malas ngetik cerita. tapi saya nggak malas untuk membaca review dan menerima kritik._

_Dan karena cerita ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan, jadi saya berharap minna-san mau bagi-bagi masukan ke saya. boleh ya?_

_._

_**ありがとう ございます**  
_


End file.
